Tanabata
by ARCtheElite
Summary: A truly epic tale concerning the lives of Taichi Yagami, Hikari Yagami, and Mimi Tachikawa as they journey for happiness found only in each other's company... or a good laugh at each other's expense.


**Author's Notes: **Taichi doesn't really call Hikari Imouto, but for the purposes of this story, he does. This is seriously the sappiest thing I've EVER written and I have little desire to write anything this sappy ever again.

This is my way of getting a courier-free and duty-free birthday gift to PrincessJaded, who for some reason doesn't want to turn "old". What's wrong with being more experienced?

And thanks to BenignUser for beta-reading this story.

Don't own Digimon. Blah blah blah…

* * *

**Tanabata**

It was a beautiful mid-summer day. The sun shone brightly in the sky, offering heat and light to the world down below, nicely emphasizing nature's healthy shade of green. The few clouds that covered the sky hung above as cheerful and as puffy as they could be. Even the most pessimistic person would have agreed that today was beautiful. So beautiful, in fact that it would be a sin to stay indoors. A sin Taichi Yagami was currently committing.

The sixteen-year old boy lounged on a sofa in the Yagami's living room, apparently dozing. His head was thrown back and his arms and legs were tossed randomly about, giving him the appearance of being very carefree, very lazy, and very bored. The only objects to refute that claim were an open notepad balanced on his lap and a pencil hanging idly off his fingertips. He mumbled under his breath, offering few hints as to the reason as to why he had preferred not to be on the soccer field this day.

With a sudden jolt, he sprang upwards with a scream. He had been surprised by a poke to his side. He whirled around to glare at the intrusion, and saw his sister Hikari bent over clutching her stomach as she laughed at his expense.

Taichi scowled. "That wasn't very nice, Imouto."

"I found it rather funny, Onii-chan," she replied in between fits of laughter. "You looked so tempting, laying there so calm and defenceless."

Taichi crossed his arms, clearly not amused. "If I weren't the great and caring Onii-chan that I am, I'd have kicked you in the butt by now for doing that."

"Great and caring?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Taichi confirmed. "Great and caring. And awesome too. Now apologize to the awesome person that is your brother."

Hikari dipped her head respectfully. "I'm sorry, Onii-chan…"

Taichi grinned triumphantly.

"…that you're so pathetically hopeless."

"HEY!" shouted Taichi. He lunged for his sister. Hikari laughed as she ducked to avoid his grasping arms. As Taichi lost his balance and toppled to the floor, Hikari waltzed over to where her brother had been and plucked his notepad from its resting place on the sofa. Pointedly ignoring Taichi's cries of outrage, she began to read aloud.

"Movies, then dinner, followed by a walk on the moonlit beach. What's this?"

"Um…it's to celebrate my total awesomeness at the soccer game two weeks ago."

"You're so immature, Onii-chan. Your ego is bigger than your hair."

"Hey! I have a right to be awesome! Did you hear all those fangirls cheering for me back there?"

"They weren't cheering for you. They were cheering for Ichijouji-kun."

"Yeah, whatever," Taichi waved off her comment. "They were too cheering for me."

"Back to this," Hikari said, flourishing the notepad. "Whom are you taking out?"

"I'm not taking anyone out!" Taichi said.

"Uh-huh. Dinner and a movie, right? That's the most clichéd date I've ever heard of!"

Taichi crossed his arms. "If you're so good, why don't you think of something?"

"It all depends who you're taking out, Onii-chan."

Taichi frowned, "I told you, I'm not taking anyone."

"Is it…Sora-san?" Hikari teased.

Taichi forced a sigh. Sora was dating Yamato, and he wouldn't be one to complain about that. He merely shook his head in response.

Of course Hikari wouldn't take the hint and continued questioning her brother. "Is it… Mimi-san?"

Taichi flushed. He should have expected this one. Mimi would be the next logical question. He tried to regain his posture as he stammered out his immediate reply, "It's not Mimi."

"Are you sure?" Hikari let out a grin, "You're turning red."

Taichi hung his head.

"Does she know you're taking her out?" Hikari continued. Her eye's flashed in victory at her newfound knowledge, and she leered as she leaned forward in obvious interest. Taichi backed away, fearful of her enthusiasm.

"Not exactly," he mumbled, "It's supposed to be a surprise date."

"Surprise date?"

"Yeah," Taichi said. "We're not really going out. I mean, I haven't asked her yet. I was planning on taking her to the movies, then dinner, then asking during the walk."

Hikari laughed. "Onii-chan, this is Mimi-san we're talking about here. She'll see through that in about five seconds!"

"You have a better idea?"

"In fact, I do."

"Tell. Now."

"I'm sure that you, in all your _awesomeness _will be able to figure that out, Onii-chan."

Taichi sighed. "What do you want, Hikari? Money? Fame? _Men_?"

"Why Onii-chan," Hikari feigned mock-hurt, "Don't you know much it pains me to think you see me as being so materialistic?"

"You're evil, Imouto," Taichi folded his arms, "Don't even think about trying to guilt trip me right now."

"Then I suppose you not interested in hearing out my plan." She promptly turned to leave.

"No, wait!" Taichi called after her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her back around to face him again. He pleaded, "I do! I really do!"

"You owe me big, Onii-chan," Hikari grinned. "Alright, now let's get started. Here's what you're going to do…"

* * *

Mimi stood in front of the mirror for a final check-up before Taichi arrived. Of course she knew what was going on. However, being the drama queen that she was, Mimi decided to string Taichi along for a while to see what would happen. Since it was Tanabata, Mimi would wear the traditional yukata. It was special, but wouldn't tip Taichi off.

Having finished her preparations, Mimi grabbed her purse and headed out. Normally the boyfriend was supposed to come and pick the girlfriend up, but she supposed it would be too obvious if Taichi did that. To that end, he (or rather Hikari, since Mimi didn't think Taichi could think of something like this) had suggested they meet at the Tanabata festival that night. Yamato and Sora were coming too, but Mimi was sure that was just for show. Sora and Yamato wouldn't want to spend the entire night with them anyway. They certainly had more… _intimate_… things to do.

She could hear the roaring laughter and the many indistinguishable conversations as she neared the festival. Brightly coloured streamers illuminated by lanterns filled her sights as she entered the festival grounds. It took mere seconds for Mimi to find Taichi and the others, for she quickly noticed his bush of hair. As hastily as she could, Mimi ran towards her awaiting friends.

* * *

Taichi was nervous. He trusted Hikari, but there was that nagging feeling of doubt in his mind. It was that voice that always berated him, the one that always spoke the one single question he always fought hard to try and tune out: _What if this doesn't work?_

Yamato clasped his shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll spend some time as a group, and Sora and I will then just conveniently disappear."

Taichi nodded.

"And then," Yamato grinned as he continued, "You'll get the chance to work your charm on the lady, and she'll fall into your arms!"

Sora elbowed Yamato in the ribs. "Quiet! She's coming!"

With one last wink at Taichi, Yamato followed Sora. Taichi took a deep breath, and then walked after the pair.

"Hey!" Mimi greeted as the trio reached her. Sora responded with a friendly wave.

Yamato leaned forward to kiss Mimi on both cheeks, but Sora pulled him backwards by the ear. "Are you cheating on me in front of my eyes, Ishida?""

"I saw them do that on some Italian show I watched! Ow!" Yamato protested. He howled as Sora dragged him away.

"Wait!" Taichi shouted after them. "We were going to…"

"Taichi-kun," asked Mimi. "Should we wait here for them, or do you want to take a look around?"

_Okay Taichi._ He told himself inwardly._ Just stay calm and act cool. Don't start going red yet._

"Taichi?" Mimi repeated. "You there?"

"Oh! Yeah! Um…"

Before Taichi could properly answer, Sora and Yamato had returned. Yamato carried four extra-large smoothies, and offered one each to Taichi and Mimi with the last two for himself and Sora.

Sora immediately broke the ice. "So where to first, oh fearless leader?"

Taichi rubbed his head, and with a short moment of contemplation pointed towards the carnival games. "Why don't we head… that way first?"

* * *

"Why am I here?" A voice complained.

"Be quiet," shushed another voice; this one female. "They'll hear you!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Takeru-kun didn't have the guts to tail Onii-chan, and Daisuke-kun and Miyako-san would stick out like sore thumbs. Ichijouji-kun is too far away; so it has to be you!"

"Why didn't you just come alone, then?"

"I'll need an alibi."

"What about my alibi?"

"Quiet!" the female voice hushed him again. "They're coming!"

The two figures shrank back into the bush as Taichi and company passed by. They then leapt out of their hiding place and began tailing their targets. They kept to the shadows, always several steps behind the four friends, and continued to spy on them.

* * *

"This is so beautiful!" Mimi exclaimed. The four friends had been walking for about an hour now, looking at the various stalls and trying out different carnival games. Mimi had just discovered some very pretty decorations in a particular stall: a string of perfectly formed paper cranes. Yamato, as part of his "punishment", was being forced to buy Sora snacks and souvenirs.

Sora turned to Yamato, who backed away uncertainly. "Yamato, be a dear and buy Mimi those cranes."

Yamato groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Sora shrugged carelessly, "It's not like you're short on funds, especially with the large stash of cash…mmph!" Yamato – who was turning bluer by the second – slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You. Me. In private. Now."

As Yamato dragged Sora away, he winked at Taichi – something that Mimi's sharp eyes easily caught. _Let's see what happens now… _she thought with amusement as she turned to Taichi.

Taichi took a deep breath and prepared to "work his charm," as Yamato had earlier put it.

* * *

"They're doing it!" Squealed a voice.

"No, they're not," said a calmer male voice. "Taichi-san just turned to Mimi-san. Nothing's happening yet."

"Yet," the first voice corrected. "But soon! My plan is foolproof!"

"Aren't you being a little egotistical here, Hikari-san? No plan is completely foolproof."

"Be quiet, Iori-kun," Hikari replied. She pumped her fists upwards enthusiastically. "This will most definitely work."

"If you say so," Iori said. He sat back, wishing he were anywhere but here.

"My, my," came a new voice. "What do we have here?"

Iori and Hikari whirled around to see Yamato and Sora drop down behind them.

"Yamato-san! Sora-san!" Iori exclaimed.

"Spying on Taichi?" Sora asked.

"Not spying," Hikari argued. "We just didn't want to miss out on a very crucial moment in Onii-chan's life!"

"Speak for yourself," Iori grumbled. He still had no idea why he was here.

* * *

"So, uh, Mimi-san," Taichi began. "How was tonight? Did you enjoy it?"

"It was great," Mimi replied "Thanks for that teddy panda you gave me."

Taichi rubbed his head. "It was nothing, Mimi-san. You did want it, after all. By the way, do you want to do something, say, next week?"

Mimi raised a brow, "Next week? Like when?"

"How does Saturday night sound?"

"Just the two of us?"

Taichi nodded.

"Like," Mimi moved closer to Taichi, almost breathing onto him, "On a date?"

Ignoring his reddening face, Taichi nodded.

"Well," Mimi said, putting a finger on her lips. "I don't really like going on dates with people just once or twice…"

"Mimi-san," Taichi blurted. "I mean, well, I'm hoping we can have a long-term relationship. Like, um…" Taichi fought for the right words to say…

* * *

From their hiding place, Yamato snorted. "Bearer of courage my ass. The kid barely has any guts to just say it straight."

"I didn't see you doing any better," Sora retorted. "Last I checked I was the one that asked you."

"But he's supposed to be courageous!"

"Sh!" shushed Hikari. "Here it comes!" The girls squealed with delight.

* * *

…Taichi racked his brain. "Um…like a significant other?"

"You mean girlfriend?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, but that sounds so clichéd." Taichi replied.

"Hmm…I'll have to think about it," Mimi replied. Seeing Taichi's fallen face, Mimi beamed and patted his mop of hair. "Next Saturday, you say?"

"Yeah."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

* * *

"They're doing it!" squealed Hikari.

"Sh!" Sora said, smacking the younger girl on the head.

* * *

Taichi leaned into Mimi in what had to be the sappiest (and happiest) moment of his life. As the two lips touched, the sky burst into a dazzling display of fireworks, as if somewhere in the stars, Tanabata and Mikeran were meeting each other as well. Taichi felt the light swell within him and bathe both him and Mimi in holy fire. The pair held each other for quite some time, simply enjoying each other's presence. Eventually the fireworks died down, but the two continued to lock lips.

Then one last flash filled the night sky, and it was certainly no fireworks display.

Taichi scowled. "Alright, Imouto. Come out."

Hikari sheepishly crawled out of her hiding spot, while Iori, Yamato and Sora slunk out the back door.

"Hand over the camera," Taichi commanded.

"No."

"Hand it over."

"No." She stuck her tongue out.

"HAND IT OVER YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Taichi got up and began to chase Hikari, who ran laughing through the festival streets. Mimi laughed. _Ah, sibling love…_

"Did we miss anything?" Yamato asked as he and Sora came back.

"Not much," Mimi replied. "Taichi and I just became a couple. That's all."

"Congrats."

"You don't sound very surprised," Mimi accused.

"Well, it was bound to happen someday…" Yamato's eyes started to shift.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?"

"Um…"

"Let's just say that it's a good thing you and Taichi are together," Sora interrupted.

Yamato chuckled, "Well, they're not technically together right now, are they? Since Taichi's trying to erase Hikari-chan from existence and all."

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL THROW YOU INTO TOKYO BAY AND WATCH YOU DROWN!"

"ONII-CHAN! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

* * *

"Well, here we are," said Mimi as they approach the final stop of the night. A small bamboo grove lay ahead of them, and several people could be seen writing wishes and hanging them on the trees. Unlike the rest of the festival, the grove was peacefully quiet without the merrymaking and lights.

"Hello!" A man greeted as they approached. "Would you all care to write your wishes?"

The four nodded, and the man gave them a sheet of paper and a thick marker each.

Taichi thought about his wish. _How about… I wish that Hikari would throw a big drunken party when 'kaa-san's gone and then she'd come back and Hikari would get into big trouble… nah… I'm not that mean… _

Beside him, Mimi's wish required much less thought.

_I would not share the same fate as that which befell Tanabata and Mikeran:_

_I would have Taichi be forever sincere with me, and I with he._

_I would have our relationship last a lifetime and more,_

_I would have relationship grounded in courage and in purity._

_That is my wish._

When they had finished writing their wishes, the four friends went up to hang them. Taichi smiled at Mimi. "I wish our relationship would last forever," he said.

Mimi turned to regard him. "We will make it last forever."

Taichi suddenly frowned. "I'll feel bad for all my fangirls. Now they'll never get a shot with me."

"You don't have fangirls."

"Awesome people always have fangirls!"

"No fangirls."

"Am I still awesome, though?"

Mimi fixed him with a stare. "Do you want this relationship to last or not?"

"Of course I want it to last. I want it to last forever."

"No fangirls?"

Taichi nodded. "I promise."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"How about two?"

**END**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that concludes probably the sappiest thing I'll ever write...

Once again, Happy Birthday, PrincessJaded! *cues the Birthday song*


End file.
